


Starboard Crossed Lovers

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, cruise ship au, i crave this AU since i uh havent been on a cruise in a while, it gets very sweet up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Maki's employer paid for a cabin for her on The Destiny, a luxury cruise liner, so she could gain new information on their current target.Kaito works at the ship's observatory and he keeps running into her, distracting her from her job.  Will the charming space cadet melt Maki's icy exterior?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Starboard Crossed Lovers

The live musicians' jazz provided a soundtrack to the aimless chattering of dozens of strangers clad in anything from Hawaiin shirts to three-piece-suits. The bar was dim, lit by faux candles and the reflection of the moon on the ocean through floor-to-ceiling windows. Maki took a sip of her vodka ginger ale, hoping the ginger would ease her wobbling head and stomach. A deep red lipstick stain was left behind on the glass's rim. She's been on this ship for two days, and she still has eight left before this job was done. She swirled her wrist around, stirring the glass's contents, keeping her focus on her target. She put her drink down on the gilded table in front of her, leaned back in the plush chair she sat in, and retrieved a small notebook and a pen from the purse she placed between herself and the chair's arm. _Subject and female companion yet to leave each other's side. Leverage?_ She scrawled

"Oh, well look who it is," startled, Maki jumped a bit in her seat and strengthened the grip on her pen. She recognized the voice and looked up to see the tall man who tried to talk to her on deck yesterday. He had on a button-down and blazer and held a dark liquor in his hand, perhaps the opposite of yesterday's open shirt and swim shorts with a piña colada in hand.

Maki nodded with pursed lips. He continued, "Funny how we keep running into each other."

"Yeah," she replied, trying to hide her disdain, "What are the chances."

He flashed a toothy grin at her and took a sip of whatever he was holding. "This seat taken?" He gestured toward the empty chair next to her

Almost on impulse, Maki answered honestly. "No, it's not."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did. She could hear her boss's voice in her mind, screaming at her. "What do you think you're doing?! You're compromising your mission!"

She shook her head back and forth and rapidly blinked. A new roadblock is on the highway, but the traffic will settle soon and she can return toward her destination. "Hey, you okay?"

He had genuine concern in his eyes. He was leaned toward her, speaking gently. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," she quickly came up with a lie, "First cruise and all that."

He smiled again. "Ah, yup, that's right; you mentioned that yesterday," there was a sparkle in his eye as he took another drink, "It's tough getting used to the ship."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now? The observatory is only open at night, right?" She prodded, trying to keep an eye on her target while not drawing suspicion

"Oh, I actually have the night off," there he goes with that smile again. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder as he continued, "I'm here with a couple of friends who live on my floor."

So he doesn't work during the day and he ran into Maki when she was observing her target poolside, and he happens to have the night off tonight, where he ran into her again, observing her target at this lounge. She nodded, "Huh, what a coincidence that we went to the same bar."

"And what a coincidence that you're on your own again."

That actually caught her off guard. His voice was like a warm tea with honey: inviting... sweet. She impulsively shifted her focus toward him, meeting his eyes. The warmth was there, too. He wasn't grinning this time, but there was still a smile... it was almost alluring.

"I, um," she stammered her words out, quickly reaching for her drink, "I'm traveling alone."

She shut her eyes and took a sip, hoping to calm herself down. He shifted his posture and cocked his head, "Really? I look at a girl like you and I just assume she's on a cruise with her partner."

"Why's that?" She was almost afraid to ask

"Well," he chuckled, suddenly sheepish, "Just look at you."

What is happening? On jobs, Maki is typically in and out. Find the target, do the work, leave. She didn't typically do scouting, so she was not prepared for this sort of interference. She stared at him, bewildered. "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled again, bringing his gaze back to her, "You're gonna make me say it?" She took another small sip as she felt her heart beat faster, "There's something about you. I haven't been able to keep my mind off you since I saw you yesterday. The beautiful woman sat by herself on the deck, writing. There's an aura of mystery surrounding you. I was secretly hoping I'd run into you again, and here you are— in a cocktail dress, still holding that book. I'm fascinated."

Maki's mouth was agape, but she was unable to speak. A man has never made her flustered before. A man has never interrupted a job before. A man has never said anything like this to her. The moon's glow behind him created a subtle halo of light around his silhouette as he shifted in his seat, waiting for her to respond. "Hey," he leaned forward again, his free hand on the arm of the chair as if he was starting to leave, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can head back to my friends if you—"

She grabbed his arm— perhaps with more force than necessary, "No," his eyes grew wide as he brought himself back into the chair, "Sorry, I just... didn't know what to say."

There was suddenly a tense feeling in the air. He let out a small laugh and looked at Maki's hand, still holding on to his arm, "You're, uh, stronger than you look," he remarked, causing Maki's hand to instantly retract

"Sorry," she said, bringing her glass to her lips

"No, that's a good thing," he added. He paused, smiled, looked toward the patterned carpet on the floor, and then looked her in the eyes, "I like that."

Her heart was racing. The glass's condensation disappeared and was replaced with her palm's sweat. Is this... attraction? She only had vague memories of schoolyard crushes to pull from; ever since she started working, she abandoned Wanting. It wasn't necessary anymore. Why now? Why this man? "It's..." she mustered courage to look him in the eye. Is this weakness? "It's Kaito, right?"

His grin came back, and her stomach turned in knots. She took another sip of the vodka ginger ale, but this wasn't something ginger could cure. "Yeah! I'm honestly surprised you remembered my name, Maki."

And he remembered hers. She told him his name just so he would leave her alone, but suddenly she cared that he said her name. She smiled, trying not to panic as she felt heat rise to her face. "Beautiful."

"Huh?" She turned to him. He seemed so at ease. The honey in his voice dripped through her, melting inside the boiling tea.

"Sorry, I don't think I meant to say that out loud," he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed, but still with a grin, "I just didn't think you were capable of smiling. Glad I could bring one out of you."

Suddenly, she was out of her trance. Important voices approached her table, and she saw her target being escorted to the exit by his female companion. "No, no, you've had too much to drink, and I am taking you back to your room," What did Maki miss?

"Shit," She said under her breath, practically slamming her drink down on the table

"Hey, everything okay?" Kaito noticed.

She put her notebook and pen back in her purse in a frenzy to follow her target. She got distracted and she can't risk any further compromise. She stood up and quickly smoothed out her dress before she started away. "I'm sorry, Kaito, I need to go."

He stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Maki," she shuddered hearing her name from his lips again, "What's wrong?"

Well, she is stronger than she looks. She snapped her wrist out of his grasp and turned on her heels, "I just have to go," were her last words as she darted as quickly as she could in stilettos down her target's path.  
  
  


She heard laughter from down the hall, toward the elevators. _That must be them_ , she thought. She lengthened her strides as she attempted to catch up. Once she reached the elevator waiting area, she watched the doors shut, and her target and his companion ascended to the ninth floor... where they were lodging. The shopping district she stood in seemed even more vast and hollow as she watched the goal of her mission slip through her fingers. The neon signs of various bars and restaurants and the cacophony of pointless conversations accompanied her as she sulked with crossed arms to the elevators, defeated.

Her trip on the elevator was only two floors up-- she easily could've taken the stairs-- but she just wanted to go to bed at this point; maybe go over her notes. She at least felt lucky that her room was only five away from the elevator hub. This day is almost over. When she finally reached the door to her small stateroom, she exhaled, ready to take off the stupid dress and uncomfortable heels. She rummaged through her purse for her keycard... and then rummaged again. And again, opening the bag wide and putting it up to her face to try and get a better view. "Dammit," she groaned and started to turn around.

 _Have to go to Administration to get a new key because there's no way I'm going back to that bar,_ she thought, _He's a distraction, nothing more. Who do you think you are?_

"Maki?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kaito a few feet away. He held something in his hand, and as he stepped closer, she could tell it was her room key. He smiled, and asked, "Forget something?"

And at that moment-- seeing him come back for her, his face just as warm and inviting, the moonlit glow still surrounding him even though the only light in this hallway was fluorescent bulbs-- Maki felt. She felt more than she had felt in at least a decade. She was a passenger on this boat for a job... but for the first time, she wasn't a machine. Her employer may see her as a vessel for his dirty work, but she is a human being with thoughts, emotions, and desires. Kaito-- a man she's only known for brief moments-- saw that in her. She is finally seen. This evening may be compromised, but that doesn't mean the mission is. She is allowed to have something she wants. Her heartbeat was palpable as she reached a trembling hand toward his hand that held her card, and she took his wrist, yanking his arm to her side. She could see the surprise and confusion in his eyes as she replied, "Yes."

Reaching up to meet his lips was like jumping off a cliff without a bungee cord. Feeling his arms take her waist and pull her close as he kissed back was like swan-diving into the ocean below-- you were safe all along. She kissed him with determination. She had something to say, and he took in every word. When they finally let each other go, Kaito was trying to catch his breath, and Maki hid smirks as she saw her lipstick smeared across his mouth. "Oh," He started, "Maki... if that's how you feel; why did you run?"

Dammit. "I'm..." Maki hid her face from his and tried to find a sentence that wouldn't entrap him, "I'm only here for eight more days. You live on this ship. We aren't going to see each other again."

He cupped Maki's face in his hand, his fingers resting delicately on her cheek as if he was worried he'd leave a mark. "Hey, that's eight days. Eight days to learn about each other, and see if it could be worth it to try to at least stay in contact once we port again," His smile drowned her in a pool of light, and he gently kissed her again. "I want to know you. You fascinate me."

She turned her head away when she heard that phrase again, "You shouldn't." It's too dangerous.

He brought her chin back to him and asked, "How can you say that?"

"No one says things like this to me."

"Their loss."

Maki pursed her lips to stop their quivering. She wasn't trapped. His hand on her cheek was tender, benignly brushing his thumb across her jaw-- she could run at any time and leave this behind. But she just started listening to her heart. Why should she stop now? "Kaito?"

"Yeah?" He inquired through hopeful breath

"Do you... want to come inside?"

His eyebrows shot up and his hand dropped to her shoulder. "I-if that's okay with you."

She nodded her head 'yes' and took her room key from his hand. "Oh, um, one thing I think you should know first," she turned her body toward the door, "That was my first kiss."

"Huh." He took a beat and watched as Maki swiped the card through its reader, then smiled and said, "Well, you're a natural."

He kissed the top of her head as she pulled the handle and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my next "installment" in "catgrump's stupid AUs"! If you missed my fic where The Training Trio (Kaito/Maki/Shuichi) work at Olive Garden together, check that out on my profile! And if you want to see more Cruise Ship AU, please comment what you want to see! I can put ALL Danganronpa game characters in this AU very easily.


End file.
